


learn to trust

by StarXrossed



Category: Persona 5
Genre: (i don't have a clever pun just like. work with me here.), M/M, dumb boys working out feelings 2 electric boogaloo, the teen rating is exclusively for ryuji's incessant profanity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-16
Updated: 2017-07-16
Packaged: 2018-12-02 18:58:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11515449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarXrossed/pseuds/StarXrossed
Summary: Ryuji wasn't really sure what came over him, what compelled him to approach Yusuke when he saw him at the underground mall in Shibuya.Life was like that sometimes.





	learn to trust

**Author's Note:**

> this was actually going to be the first chapter of a multichapter fic that was going to be slowburn as FUCK, but (in typical 'me' fashion) my drive fell apart and I tried to salvage the remnants into this! one day i'll learn to write these poor saps as something more than platonic but like. i'm trying. it's a work in progress. one day MAYBE i'll come back and expand this into something longer, but uh. enjoy this disaster in the meantime, i guess, haha? :'D

Ryuji wasn't really sure what came over him, what compelled him to approach Yusuke when he saw him at the underground mall in Shibuya.   
  
It hadn't been that long since Yusuke had joined the Phantom Thieves, but Ryuji had the distinct impression that Yusuke didn't exactly like him.  Or rather, liked him the least.  He  _obviously_  liked Ann, given how he was so drawn to her that he, in his own words, insisted on capturing her visage on paper.  And he seemed to get along well enough with Akira--which came as a surprise to no one; it was hard  _not_  to like Akira once you actually gave him the time of day.  He even seemed to tolerate Morgana (Ryuji still didn't get that one, but.)  But Yusuke and Ryuji's interactions had been minimal and awkward at best, Ryuji unsure of what to say and Yusuke annoyingly tightlipped and impassive throughout each encounter.  Without the social cushioning of their teammates, they seemed to have nothing in common.  
  
Which is why, when the familiar blue-black hair and Kosei High uniform caught Ryuji's eye, he sincerely considered pretending as if he'd not noticed.  It would have been easy to do so, Ryuji rationalized, as he paused to actually look at Yusuke.  The boy stood to the side near the crepe shop, a white bag in each hand.  His eyes were darting across the menu, brow furrowed and lips drawn into a straight line, as if thinking hard.  Ryuji almost kept going, but as he watched, Yusuke's expression shifted--it was almost imperceptible, but there was something sad and forlorn there.    
  
It was honestly kinda sad.  
  
So maybe that's what spurred Ryuji into action, sliding between a cluster of people to sidle up to Yusuke.  'Hello' seemed too formal, 'yo' too friendly, so he settled on, "Hey, man!"   
  
Yusuke jumped, visibly startled and clearly not expecting to be addressed.  It seemed to take him a moment to ground himself, before giving Ryuji a polite, but curt, nod.  "Ah, good afternoon, Sakamo--"  
  
"Hey, hey, none of that formal shit, 'Ryuji's just fine between us," the blond said, waving off Yusuke's use of his surname.  "Teammates and all, right?"  
  
"Hm.  Right."  
  
And then the silence that seemed omnipresent in their interactions reared its ugly head.  Desperate for something to ease the weird tension that had begun to form, Ryuji opted for small talk. "So, uh.  What brings you 'round here?"  
  
Yusuke lifted a bag in response, just long enough for Ryuji to read the outside; emblazoned in red text was the name of an art store.  Then, after a beat, "There was a sale on a hard-to-find paint.  I thought it best to stock up before the selection was picked over."  
  
Ryuji nodded.  "Guess that makes sense.  And then were you gonna get some crepes?"  
  
The artist frowned.  "What do you mean?"  
  
Ryuji pointed a thumb over at the shop.  "Saw you staring over there like you were trying to burn a hole in the wood with your mind.  Figured you must have been debating what kind to get."  
  
"That's..."  Yusuke's voice trailed off, eyes cutting to the side if he were determined not to meet Ryuji's own.  He sighed.  "I was just looking at the specials.  Admiring them. There's a two-for-one promotion going on right now."  
  
"Is there?"  Ryuji glanced at the stand, and yes, somehow he'd missed the black sandwich board and the thick white scrawl announcing the deal in question.  "Oh.  Huh.  Well, why don't you go get one?  Ann raves about this place, so I bet they'd be worth it."  
  
Yusuke shifted uncomfortable, still refusing to make eye contact.    
  
It took Ryuji all of about three seconds to realize the problem.  "Yusuke.  Do  _not_  tell me you spent all your money on effing art supplies  _again_."   
  
"I won't, then."  Yusuke's response was sharp, biting, so much so that it caught Ryuji off-guard.  "Besides, if it's for the sake of my art, I will begrudgingly accept whatever fate may curse me with."  
  
Another uncomfortable silence hovered between them before a loud growling sound broke it.  Yusuke's lips pulled into a tight line again.    
  
"Sounds like fate's cursing you with an empty stomach, then," Ryuji muttered.  
  
"What was that?"  
  
" _Ugh._ "  And Ryuji didn't fully understand  _why_  he was digging through his pocket and pulling out his wallet; in fact, he was only dimly aware he was doing it until he was partway through thumbing through the bills inside.  "Alright, look.  You, uh.  Wanna go get some crepes?  My treat."  Yusuke seemed to hesitate, his grip tightening on the bags in his hand, but Ryuji pressed on, "I'm not gonna let you go home hungry, that's just shitty.  We're teammates, and if you're not gonna take care of yourself,  _someone_ 's gonna have to so you're not a burden on missions.  So let's just get the damn crepes, alright?"  
  
For a moment, Yusuke's expression was hard to read.  Before Ryuji was able to give it too much thought, though, the artist dipped his head.  "I appreciate your hospitality."  
  
"Geez, again with the formal shit," Ryuji rolled his eyes as he turned on his heel towards the crepe shop, Yusuke a half-step behind.  Within a matter of minutes, they acquired two crepes--Ryuji (and his wallet) saying a silent "thank you" for the two-for-one deal--and perched at one of the benches scattered around the mall.    
  
Ryuji took a bite of his crepe, a grin spreading across his face as soon as the strawberry and chocolate filling hit his tongue.  " _Hooooly_  shit, Ann wasn't exaggerating."  
  
Yusuke closed his eyes and hummed in agreement, unable to respond verbally as he chewed.  He'd opted for mochi and ice cream, wrapped in a green tea crepe.  Admittedly, it had been the more expensive of the two, but neh, fuck it, they'd still gotten a free crepe out of the deal.    
  
"Sounds like this was the right call," Ryuji smiled, waving his crepe almost like a pennant.  "Dude, next time these are on sale, we gotta call the others.  These things are too good  _not_  to, like, stock up on."  He turned to Yusuke.  "How's yours?"  
  
The artist swallowed, making a satisfied sound.  "Excellent.  The mochi adds a perfect texture contrast to the airiness of the crepe."  
  
"Er.  Right."    
  
"Though I do wonder how the whipped cream with strawberries and chocolate tastes."  Yusuke frowned.  "That  _did_  sound like an exquisite combination."  
  
Ryuji tilted his crepe towards Yusuke.  "Wanna bite?"  
  
"Pardon?"  
  
"Saw you hemming and hawing over the options in line.  I was already gonna get this kind, so I figured if you got the other kind, you could have a bite of mine."  Yusuke gave him a confused look, but Ryuji shrugged.  "It's fine, man.  Wasn't that hungry in the first place myself, but I figured if you were getting a crepe, I might as well too, y'know?"  
  
"Well, then.  Thank you."  And with little more protest, Yusuke leaned over and took a large bite out of the side of the offered crepe.  
  
"H-hey, hold on there, that was, like--  That was a huge-ass bite, dude!" Ryuji sputtered indignantly, as Yusuke let his eyes flutter closed and savored the bite.  "Are you serious?!"  
  
"You offered it," Yusuke managed after he swallowed, cracking open an eye.  
  
"I said a  _bite_ , not a giant-ass  _chunk_ ," Ryuji fumed, yanking his crepe away from Yusuke.  "Un-effing-believable."  
  
"If it would set you at ease, you're welcome to a bite of mine.  Consider it a trade."  
  
"I don't want yer damn mochi crepe," Ryuji snapped, shoving another bite of his own into his mouth.  "Just eat it and enjoy it," he managed around a mouthful of creme and chocolate.    
  
Once again silence descended on them, punctuated only by the sound of chewing and Ryuji's foot on the tile floor as his leg jiggled absentmindedly.  And at this point, Ryuji almost welcomed it.  At least he could play it off as the two of them stuffing their faces to avoid talking.  But he shoved the last of his crepe into his mouth and Yusuke crumpled the paper that'd be holding his own into a ball, it felt like they should say...something?  Anything?    
  
Above the white noise of the mall, Yusuke's voice was almost inaudible.  "Thank you."  Ryuji glanced over at him, and Yusuke explained, "for the crepe, I mean.  ...And the company.  It was pleasant."  
  
"Feh, really?  We barely talked this whole time."  
  
"That's not necessarily a bad thing."  Yusuke crossed his legs at the ankle, eyes fixed on something far ahead.  "I sometimes have difficulty knowing what to say.  Muddling through my thoughts can be...a challenge."  
  
Ryuji raised an eyebrow.  "Sounds like some 'brooding artist' shit, if you ask me."  
  
"I suppose it does sound like that, doesn't it."  Not a question, but an admission.  "Regardless, I appreciate hanging out with you all.  Though I sometimes get the feeling you...."  Yusuke trailed off awkwardly, lips pursing.    
  
When he made no effort to continue his thought, Ryuji nudged him with an elbow.  "Get the feeling I what, exactly?"  
  
"...I suppose it feels as if you aren't particularly fond of me."  
  
Ryuji was suddenly grateful he'd already finished his crepe, because if he'd not, it would most likely be sputtered across the floor in his bewilderment.  "I--what--  Shit, are you effing with me?"  Yusuke's head snapped around, caught off-guard by Ryuji's tone.  "Hell, I-i-i thought you didn't like  _me_!"  
  
"No, I liked you perfectly well enough.  I just found it difficult to relate to you.  And I admit, my ability to make small-talk is somewhat lacking."  Yusuke's tone was so matter-of-fact that Ryuji could have smacked him upside the head.  
  
"Well,  _shit_.  I've been kinda dancing around hanging out with you because I thought you thought I was some...I dunno, ruffian?  Thug?"  
  
"You  _are_  a bit impulsive and rash for my tastes--"  Ryuji made an annoyed sound.  "--but rest assured, I've never truly  _disliked_  you."  He paused before adding, "Barring our initial meeting, but I think you could forgive me in that situation."  
  
"...Yeeeeeah, that's fair.  I kinda thought you were a creepy shit at the time, so I wasn't really your biggest fan back then."    
  
"I've just found it more difficult for our personalities to mesh, nothing more."  
  
Ryuji leaned back, lacing his hands behind his head.  "Huh.  So this entire time we've been avoiding each other because of, what, miscommunication?"  
  
"It certainly would seem that way."  
  
"Well, that's dumb.  Shit, we should have talked this out sooner."  
  
Yusuke smirked.  "When, exactly?"   
  
"Ha ha, very funny,  _smart-ass_."  But the grin on Ryuji's face undercut the harshness of his words.  Relief came slowly, ebbing over him like waves.  As ridiculous as it was that this conversation had  _never come up_  prior, at least it was a huge weight off his shoulders  _now_.  "Shit.  Okay.  Okay, this is actually good.  Man, I'm glad I can finally stop, like, avoiding you.  It always felt kinda weird whenever we were one-on-one."  
  
"I must say, I'm grateful to learn that you don't actually dislike me either."  Yusuke's smile was kind.  "I don't have many to consider friends, and I appreciate when the few I do consider me one as well."  
  
And Yusuke's words were so candid, so  _sincere_ , that Ryuji couldn't help the warmth that crept into his cheeks.  He coughed awkwardly, turning his head to the side in an attempt to  _not_  look like a flustered mess.  God, who the fuck even  _said_  shit like that.  ( _Yusuke_ , he thought to himself after a moment, of course effing  _Yusuke_  would.)    
  
Yusuke flipped open his phone, lips tilting into a frown.  "Oh.  My, look at the time."  He snapped it shut again, sliding it into his pocket as he collected the bags of art supplies.  "I hadn't realized how late it was.  I really should be going."  
  
Ryuji glanced at his own phone and winced.  Shit, he wasn't kidding--how had they lost track of time that badly?  "Yeah, good point, I should probably be headed off too."  He stood up, stretching his arms over his head enough to work the stiffness from sitting.  "You, uh, headed over to the subway?  I'll walk with you."  
  
Yusuke shook his head.  "That won't be necessary.  I had planned to walk back to my dorm."    
  
"Back to your--shit, Yusuke, isn't Kosei, like, a long-ass ways from here?"  
  
"A bit of a trek, yes, but nothing unmanageable."  
  
"Wouldn't it be easier to take the subway?"  Yusuke cut his eyes to the side again, and Ryuji groaned.  "Don't tell me.  Art supplies?"  
  
"It is of no consequence to you how I spend my funds," Yusuke snapped, though the pink tint that crept into his cheeks belied his bravado.  "Besides, it is but a...minor inconvenience."  
  
"Minor?!  I dunno about you, but seems kinda dumb to not save a  _little_ money for something like, oh, I dunno, getting home in one piece?  ...Then again, you didn't have money for food either, so."  Ryuji crossed his arms. "Your budgeting is a shit-show, man."  
  
"Yes, I appreciate the unsolicited criticism of how I choose to spend my discretionary funds," Yusuke waved off Ryuji's insults, "but I really must be going."  
  
"Listen, if you're so effing  _insistent_  on this, at least shoot me a message when you get there."  Yusuke gave him a puzzled look, and Ryuji quickly explained, "So I know you made it there in one piece and I don't have to rally the troops to go hunt your abducted ass down."  
  
Yusuke seemed to mull the request over for a bit, but he finally shrugged.  "A bit overdramatic, but alright."    
  
"Hey, what, it's normal to be concerned about teammates," Ryuji scowled.  Why the fuck did he suddenly feel so relieved?  Whatever.  "Just.  I dunno, be careful and shit on your walk."  
  
The taller man's lips twitched up into a faint smirk as he turned on his heel.  "Am I not always?"  Ryuji opened his mouth to sputter a response, but before he could, Yusuke called over his shoulder, "Have a good evening, Sakamoto."  
  
"It's  _Ryuji!_ "  
  
Ryuji spent the entire subway ride back to his apartment pondering just what the  _hell_  happened that entire afternoon.  Yusuke was still the biggest effing enigma he had ever met.  And very clearly a moron, too, who spends so much money on art supplies that they can't eat?  (He conveniently ignored the occasions where  _he_  had spent most of his pocket money on manga instead of more reasonable things.)  But finally learning that Yusuke  _didn't_  hate him lifted a weight off of his chest that he hadn't realized had settled there.  In a weird way, for all he didn't understand about Yusuke, he felt like he had seen...something familiar in him.    
  
Yusuke said he didn't have many to call friends.  That was certainly something Ryuji could relate to.  Hell, until Akira had come along, he had barely been able to interact civilly with  _anyone_  at school, much less get along with them.  But hearing Yusuke admit it out loud like that made Ryuji feel...something.  He couldn't really place the feeling.  Sadness?  A weird kinship?  That was the closest thing he could figure.  
  
He sprawled out on his couch when he finally walked in the door, arm tucked behind his head like a makeshift pillow and phone on his chest so that he wouldn't miss a text.  He debated studying, but quickly shrugged off the idea--he was too dialed up to focus on much.  Instead he settled for staring at the ceiling; not the most impressive of past times, but it would do for the moment.  
  
Thankfully, he didn't have to wait terribly long; his phone buzzed, and he flipped it open, greeted with a message from an unsaved number.  The momentary confusion subsided quickly when he read the body of the message.    
  
**(xxx) xxx-xxxx:**   _I'm confirming that I did make it home one piece and was not abducted during my travel.  I hope that helps you rest a little more easily, Sakamoto._  
  
Right, he and Yusuke had never actually communicated outside of the group chat, had they?  The otherwise blank message stream between the two of them confirmed that.  He quickly added the number to his contacts before thumbing back a reply.  
  
**Ryuji:**   _Ryuji, dammit, RYUJI._  
**Ryuji:**   _Anyway, thanks for letting me know.  I appreciate it.  Glad to know I don't need to haul everyone out of bed to look for you._  
  
And that was it.  That's all Ryuji wanted.  He exhaled heavily, letting the phone flop back onto his chest as he closed his eyes.  And was promptly startled when it buzzed again.    
  
**Yusuke:**   _Thank you for the crepes this afternoon._  
  
Ryuji was halfway through a response when another text came in.  
  
**Yusuke:**   _And the company._  
**Yusuke:**   _I rather enjoyed finally talking with you properly._  
  
And Ryuji didn't quite understand  _why_  something clenched in the pit of his stomach and  _why_  his cheeks suddenly prickled with warmth.    
  
**Ryuji:**   _Yeah, man, no problem.  Honestly I'm just glad you don't hate me, so yeah._  
**Ryuji:**   _If you ever wanna hang out sometime, maybe get another crepe or something, lemme know._  
  
Ryuji realized what he'd said about a half-second after pressing 'send'.  It had been so automatic, so natural, and so  _hilariously_  in stark contrast to his attitude prior to this afternoon.  But...  Yeah.  Alright.   _Maybe_  hanging out with Yusuke wasn't a terrible idea.  And  _maybe_  it'd be okay to do it again.    
  
Several minutes passed without reply, and suddenly Ryuji's anxiety spiked.  He flipped the phone over to check for a response that he'd missed (there was none) and made an aggravated noise.  Shit.  Okay.  Maybe he'd been too forward.  They had literally  _just_  managed to tolerate each other.  And, anyway, why did this bother him, Yusuke was just some artsy-fartsy dude that had somehow gotten swept up in their rag-tag team of thieves and--  
  
The phone vibrated and Ryuji winced at how quickly he scrambled to check it.  
  
**Yusuke:**   _I wouldn't be opposed.  I'm free tomorrow afternoon, if you would like to meet up and do something._  
  
Ryuji's eyes scanned over the text probably ten times before he started a reply.  
  
**Ryuji:**   _Yeah, man, I'm down.  Wanna meet up in Shibuya after class?  We can figure something out then._  
**Yusuke:**   _That sounds fine.  I'll see you then._  
**Yusuke:**   _Have a good evening, Ryuji._  
  
And there was that clenching in his stomach again, unbidden and unwelcome, but Ryuji ignored it as he typed out a simple  _"Night, Yusuke"_  in response.  He let his arm holding his phone drop down over the side of the couch and rubbed his eyes with his other hand.  Well, shit, he'd gone from avoiding one-on-one interactions with Yusuke like the plague to having afternoon plans with him the next day in the span of about four hours.    
  
Welp.  
  
Life was like that sometimes.


End file.
